


How to Train a Mudblood Pet

by Jemina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dehumanization, F/F, Face Slapping, Femslash, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemina/pseuds/Jemina
Summary: After being given ownership of Hermione following the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix begins the process of molding her new pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving feedback, I decided to drop the journal format in favor of my usual style. It will still be from Bellatrix's POV, however. Please read the first chapter again if you read it earlier, and absolutely feel free to tell me which style you like better!

Day 1)

"Welcome to your new home, muddy." Bellatrix said cheerfully, looking down at the bound form of Hermione Granger on the floor as she stowed her wand away.

The battle of Hogwarts had been intense and those loyal to the Dark Lord had taken plenty of losses. But at the end of the night, most of the defenders in the castle were killed, including the Potter boy. Some defenders had been captured instead, and Bellatrix had been delighted to find out that the Granger girl had survived with minor injuries. The mudblood had been among the spoils divvied up among the victors, and Bellatrix had wasted no time in snapping up the girl for herself.

Truth be told, Bellatrix had always had a slight fascination with the Granger girl. Mudbloods were supposed to be stupid and unworthy of magic, and yet this one seemed quite capable. It was obviously a fluke, and either way, Bellatrix was quite looking forward to bringing the mudblood down a peg or two (hundred) now that the mudblood was solidly in her grasp once more.

Oh yes, Bellatrix had big plans for the mudblood. Although she had broken many, many prisoners in her time, she had never really had the opportunity to piece them back together. Bellatrix was quite curious to see what she could turn this bookish, prudish, moralistic mudblood into now that she had the girl at her mercy. Torture, isolation, and humiliation were great tools for grinding a person down, but could they also build them back up once their past selves had been stripped away from them? Bellatrix and the mudblood would find out together.

Bellatrix had put the mudblood in a Full Body-Bind Curse once the girl had been transferred into her possession. Some might have lazily stopped there, thinking that was all that was necessary to keep a prisoner secured. But Bellatrix believed in being thorough. She also wrapped the mudblood in conjured ropes before taking her along with Side-Along Apparition, and as for further efforts to keep the mudblood from talking...

"Mmfggrr!" Hermione said in the floor of the entrance hall of the Lestrange Estate with a furious look on her face, her mouth having been filled with a worn pair of Bellatrix's own wadded up knickers.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, muddy. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to learn how to behave. All the time in the world, in fact." Bellatrix said with relish, already imagining the fun times ahead.

"Gemma! Koko!" Bellatrix said to seemingly no one, crossing her arms as she waited.

A moment later, two female house elves appeared in the room with a loud crack. They immediately knelt in front of Bellatrix, as they had been taught. Proper obedience was always nice to behold, and Bellatrix was quite keen to see if she could instill the same level of obedience in the Granger girl.

"Take this mudblood outside and give her a good scrubbing. Burn those filthy clothes she's wearing and bring her up to my room when you're done." Bellatrix ordered imperiously.

"Yes, Mistress Black." The house elves intoned in unison.

The house elves disappeared from the room with a crack, using their own brand of magic to take the bound Granger girl along with them. A few moments later, Bellatrix smiled as she heard a muffled shriek of surprise from outside the manor. So they had remembered to bathe the mudblood with freezing water as Bellatrix had told them to earlier. Good. Very good.

Bellatrix sat down on her bed and waited impatiently for the Granger girl to be brought before her. Although it took too long for her taste, eventually, the house elves dragged the mudblood inside her room and deposited the girl in front of Bellatrix before vanishing. The mudblood was naked and shivering, even through the weakening effects of the Full Body-Bind Curse. Bellatrix was amused that the house elves hadn't removed the pair of black knickers that had been wedged into the mudblood's mouth for hours now.

"Didn't like your bath, muddy? If you're a good girl, you'll get a warm one next time." Bellatrix offered as she dragged the Granger girl up onto her bed.

Bellatrix straddled the mudblood on the bed and closely inspected her. Now that the Granger girl had been healed and scrubbed clean, she looked prettier than she had when Bellatrix had first claimed her. That was good. Next, Bellatrix looked down at the mudblood's breasts. Very decently sized. The mudblood had been practically hiding them in that loose outfit she had worn.

"Nice tits, muddy. Did those boys you were traveling with ever get to feel them?" Bellatrix asked idly as she fondled the mudblood's breasts.

"Mhrgphr!" Hermione growled indistinctly around Bellatrix's wadded up knickers.

"Oh? So you didn't slut it up with them? I find that hard to believe. Let's see the proof, shall we?" Bellatrix said with interest, now looking down at the mudblood's pussy.

The Full Body-Bind Curse had weakened still further, as the mudblood was actually able to clamp her legs together before Bellatrix could get a closer look. That wouldn't do. Bellatrix slapped the mudblood hard across the face before pulling out her wand. A simple movement was all that was required to overpower the mudblood's body, forcing her legs apart and leaving her pussy quite exposed. A small, trimmed patch of brown hair was down there. It looked alright, but Bellatrix preferred her pet to be smooth and hairless. She could remove the hair painlessly, but where would the fun in that be? Bellatrix raised her wand once more and twirled it in circles around the mudblood's pussy. Once she was sure that her spell had covered the area completely, she yanked her wand back with a harsh motion, thereby ripping every follicle of hair out by the root.

"MHHRRRRRRRR!" Hermione screamed around her makeshift gag, her eyes filling with tears.

Bellatrix found herself becoming wet at the sight. Dealing pain to men was just business for her, but there was something undeniably exciting about making another woman suffer. The feeling she got from making the mudblood scream was intoxicating. But Bellatrix had to remind herself not to go too far. There had to be something left with which to rebuild the Granger girl after she had been broken down.

"Let that be a lesson to you, muddy. In the future, if I want to see your pussy, you keep your legs open." Bellatrix warned, now bending down to examine the Granger girl's most intimate area.

The mudblood's pussy was nicely shaped, appeared tight, and was much more appealing now that it was free from that brown hair above it. Bellatrix inserted a finger and was pleased to find out that the Granger girl was still a virgin. That didn't mean that her taunts had to cease, however. Degrading a woman as a slut and a whore was useful at stripping away their pride, in Bellatrix's experience.

"Didn't let them in here, huh? So you just used your mouth, then? Tell me muddy, who did you blow first?" Bellatrix asked idly, now concentrating on rubbing the Granger girl's clit, trying to get it to poke out.

The mudblood didn't answer. She was looking at Bellatrix with absolute hatred on her face. Bellatrix had to smile at that. So the Granger girl had more spirit than she thought. It would be that much more fun to break.

"Hmm, the Potter boy, I would expect. Famous and all. I bet you were only too glad to get on your knees for him." Bellatrix said with a laugh as she kept rubbing.

The mudblood very, very clearly wanted nothing to do with the stimulation Bellatrix was giving to her, but her body couldn't help itself. Her clit had started to poke out, and Bellatrix could see the mudblood beginning to get wet. Very good. The shame some women would feel at orgasming unwillingly worked well at demolishing their pride. Sometimes it was even more effective than pain.

"You took care of the Weasley boy after, I expect. You probably didn't want him to feel left out." Bellatrix said mockingly, now pinching the Granger girl's clit roughly.

The mudblood closed her eyes tightly, evidently fighting against the sensation she was feeling. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, but Bellatrix didn't care. Crying was only ever proof of weakness, and Bellatrix would strip that weakness, along with a great many other unnecessary things, from her pet. She was going to bring the mudblood to climax, no matter how desperately the girl wanted it not to happen.

"So now the big question. Did you spit or swallow?" Bellatrix asked cruelly, now inserting a finger into the mudblood's pussy and tracing the edge of her hymen.

The mudblood's hips had begun to buck unconsciously. Bellatrix laughed as she redoubled her efforts. Granger was shaking her head from side to side, as if that would be any help. The mudblood's orgasm was seconds away, and Bellatrix decided to cap it off with one final humiliating statement.

"Of course you swallowed. What a slut." Bellatrix said with contempt in her voice.

The mudblood let out a different, quieter shriek than before as her climax overtook her. Bellatrix watched with interest as the mudblood's body twitched again and again as the pleasure from her pussy traveled through it. It seemed that the Granger girl had quite the sensitive body. Good to know.

Bellatrix got up from the bed and retrieved from her nightstand a special, goblin-made steel collar that she had purchased. It was imbued with a Tracking spell that would enable her pet to be located with a flick of her wand no matter where in the world the mudblood tried to hide. It also had properties that made it impossible for the wearer to Disapparate. The collar had one final curse imbued into it, and Bellatrix looked forward to the Granger girl discovering it for herself.

"Here's a present, muddy. Wear it with pride, because you won't be wearing anything else for a long, long time." Bellatrix said cheerfully, bending down to attach the collar to her pet's neck.

The mudblood was still coming down from her forced climax and didn't fight Bellatrix at all. In no time, Bellatrix had worked the hidden clasp and had the collar locked securely onto her pet's neck. Bellatrix then flipped Hermione over onto her stomach and grabbed her wrists. The mudblood had come back to herself enough at this point to struggle a bit, but Bellatrix had little difficulty in pulling her wrists behind her back and locking them together with a Sticking Charm.

"You must be tired, muddy. Let's take a look at where you'll be sleeping from now on." Bellatrix said with a grin, dragging the Granger girl's futilely squirming body off the bed.

Bellatrix dragged the Granger girl into the corner of her bedroom, where the mudblood's cage had been placed. One of the house elves had dropped a sheet over it earlier so that Bellatrix had the opportunity to dramatically reveal it herself. As soon as she did, Granger began struggling in her grip much harder.

"Ta-da! Looks cozy, doesn't it?" Bellatrix asked with definite mirth.

The cage was steel, and could not really be described as being fit for a person. It was sized more for a dog, and not a particularly large dog either. The mudblood could fit inside it, but she could not stretch out her limbs. Perfectly sized for a mudblood, in other words. Bellatrix snapped her fingers and the door to the cage swung open. She tried to drag the mudblood into it, but Granger was now fighting her in earnest even as she lacked the use of her hands. Bellatrix let out a hiss of annoyance and got a firm grip on the mudblood's hair before slapping Granger across the face repeatedly, smacking her a little harder each time.

"You do not, *slap*, make things difficult like this. *slap* You do as you're told, muddy. *slap*. And right now, *slap*, I'm telling you, *slap*, to get in your cage! *SLAP*" Bellatrix said angrily, punctuating the end of her sentence with a jarring smack.

The Granger girl had fiery red cheeks and a dazed look on her face by the end. She stopped struggling and allowed Bellatrix to push her into the cage with barely any resistance. Another snap of Bellatrix's fingers made the cage door swing shut with finality. Bellatrix let out a breath and looked down at her pet with no small amount of annoyance. The mudblood was certainly testing her willpower when it came to not lashing out with the Cruciatus Curse.

"I wasn't going to do this, but after that display..." Bellatrix said with a growl, clapping her hands in front of her.

From Bellatrix's perspective, nothing changed. But it was a different story with the mudblood. Granger blinked rapidly and looked around. Evidently, the charm that had been placed by the goblins Bellatrix had bought the cage from was working. When activated, it would function much like a muggle two-way mirror. Anyone outside the cage could see perfectly into it, but anyone inside the cage could not see out. From her pet's perspective, all she could see was inky darkness.

Bellatrix calmed herself down a bit. Her pet was safely in her cage and the issue was resolved. Although, the Granger girl seemed oddly panicky now. The mudblood kept trying to force the locked cage door open with her feet, and she would let out a slight whimper every few seconds. Did she not like enclosed spaces?

"Claustrophobic, muddy? Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get used to it after a few hours. This is just...what do they call it? Exposure therapy?" Bellatrix asked wickedly, smiling down at her pet.

Granger let out something of a wail at hearing this. Bellatrix laughed as her pet redoubled her efforts to kick the cage door open, to no avail. Phobia or no phobia, the mudblood would simply have to adapt to her new environment. Bellatrix had spent far too many Galleons on this cage for it to go to waste. Perhaps someday, many months down the line when she felt her pet could be trusted, Granger would be allowed to sleep in Bellatrix's bed. But until then, she would sleep in the cage.

"I have some other duties to take care of, muddy. I'll be back later tonight. Maybe if you do a good enough job begging, I'll let you out for a little bit before bedtime." Bellatrix offered in a faux generous tone.

"Plhdes! Ett eee otttt!" Granger wailed around the makeshift gag in her mouth.

Bellatrix smiled at her pet. Already on the verge of begging. Bellatrix knew that it was way too soon to celebrate, though. At some point in the next day or two, the mudblood would get over her fear of tight spaces and she would return to her stubborn, defiant self. Bellatrix didn't mind, though. It would simply give her more opportunities to punish her pet. Bellatrix had a large collection of various whips from around the world in the basement of the manor, some magical and some mundane, and she couldn't wait for the chance to use each and every one of them on what she knew now was the very sensitive skin of the Granger girl.


	2. Salamander Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having made some allowances earlier, Bellatrix teaches her new pet about the price of defiance.

Day 2)

Bellatrix stretched out in her bed, yawning. It was a few seconds before she remembered that she had a new pet. Bellatrix pushed herself up to look at the cage in the corner of the room, which the mudblood had been inside of for almost ten hours. Bellatrix could see that Granger was curled into a ball and had managed to fall asleep. The mudblood had spent most of the night making fresh but futile attempts to force the cage door open in between bouts of yelling out muffled abuse at Bellatrix. Some might have found that to be disruptive, but Bellatrix found it enjoyable to listen to the sound of the mudblood's panic and desperation. It had been quite amusing to hear what may very well have been profanity coming from Granger's mouth, though it was impossible to tell for sure, as the mudblood still had a pair of knickers stuffed between her lips. Bellatrix rose from her bed and walked over to the cage. She clapped her hands once, thereby deactivating the light-blocking properties of the cage.

"Good morning, muddy." Bellatrix announced with a smile, looking down at her pet.

Granger opened her eyes swiftly before having to squint. After hours and hours of being in complete darkness, her eyes needed a few seconds to adjust to the light that was now streaming in. Bellatrix watched as the Granger girl shuddered as soon as she took in the form of Bellatrix above her. The mudblood must have had the same sensation as Bellatrix, whereupon waking, it was a second or two before she remembered what had happened the day before. But whereas Bellatrix was excited and full of anticipation, Granger seemed to feel only a sense of despair.

"Want to get out for a bit?" Bellatrix asked cheerfully, taking out her wand.

Granger gave a small nod before moving closer to the door. Bellatrix was no fool, however. The Sticking Charm she had placed on the mudblood's wrists had faded overnight. Bellatrix was not about to take any chances with the mudblood before she had been properly broken in and trained.

"Hands behind your back, muddy." Bellatrix ordered with a brisk air, tapping her wand on top of the cage.

Granger hesitated and seemed to weigh the pros and cons of doing so for a moment. After a few seconds, the mudblood ended up doing nothing. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at this. She knew that her pet was far from the point where obedience would be automatic, but it nevertheless angered her to see the mudblood refuse a simple, easy to follow order.

"I'm quickly getting past the point where I'm willing to repeat myself, muddy. Put your hands behind your back now, or you'll stay in there all day and we'll try again tomorrow." Bellatrix snarled impatiently.

After hearing this, Granger quickly put her hands behind her back. Bellatrix wordlessly cast a Sticking Charm on the mudblood's hands and locked them together. Only then did Bellatrix snap her fingers, which opened the cage door. Granger hobbled forward on her knees, but her evidently cramped muscles made for slow going. Bellatrix simply grabbed the mudblood by her bushy hair and dragged her the rest of the way out. Having freed her pet, Bellatrix wasted no time in delivering a stinging slap to the mudblood's face.

"When I give you an order, you follow it, muddy. If you're still this disobedient in the future, you'll get more than a slap." Bellatrix warned irritably.

Granger looked back at her with what seemed to be a very measured sense of defiance. The mudblood did not want to submit, but neither did she seem to want to do anything that would set Bellatrix off. That was fine. It was already progress, as far as Bellatrix was concerned. Bellatrix reached out and pulled the now sodden pair of knickers from Granger's mouth, causing the mudblood to cough before catching her breath. Now was a good opportunity to test how close the mudblood was to referring to Bellatrix as "Mistress", however unwillingly.

"Starting today, muddy, the only words that come out of your mouth will be 'Yes, Mistress" or "No, Mistress." Bellatrix instructed archly, already preparing for what she assumed would be the mudblood's defiant refusal.

"You're insane." Granger whispered in response, shaking her head firmly.

"Oh, that wasn't very smart, muddy." Bellatrix said wickedly.

Bellatrix stood up and shimmied the black knickers she had slept in down her legs. If the Granger girl wasn't going to display the proper respect for her new owner, then she had no need to talk. The mudblood shrank back until she was pressed against the wall, but Bellatrix simply grabbed the mudblood's hair and pulled her close, holding up the worn knickers.

"Stop! You're rhgmghf-." Granger began in a panic before Bellatrix forced the pair of knickers into her mouth.

Bellatrix had been excited at the thought of punishing her pet, and naturally, her knickers bore evidence of that excitement. Granger tried to spit them out, but another wordless Sticking Charm kept the sodden pair of knickers in her mouth regardless of her efforts. The mudblood had to content herself with a simple grimace from the taste. Bellatrix didn't take offense, however. She knew that it would take time for her pet to appreciate the taste of her mistress. Becoming familiar with it was simply the first step.

"Time for your punishment, muddy." Bellatrix said with definite relish.

Bellatrix took hold of the mudblood's hair once again. Granger struggled as Bellatrix dragged her from the room, but with no use of her hands, it was a weak effort indeed. There was a leash that she had bought earlier to attach to her pet's collar, but Bellatrix saw no reason to retrieve it. Why bother, when dragging the mudblood by her bushy hair worked just as well? Granger evidently disagreed, judging from the pained sounds she was making around the gag, but that was simply reinforcing a lesson that she needed to learn. Defiance would bring pain. Always.

Granger was trembling in her grasp. Bellatrix took a few moments to appreciate the way her pet's naked body was shaking before she finished securing the mudblood's wrists to a chain hanging from the ceiling of the basement. She had ordered the house elves to convert this area of the basement into something short of a torture chamber. The term didn't really fit, considering that Bellatrix had no intention of doing anything here that might cause her pet permanent damage. But the mudblood didn't know that.

"Like the decor, muddy?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically.

From the way her eyes kept darting around to the various cruel-looking whips that hung from the walls, the mudblood most definitely did not like it. Small whimpers would escape from her gagged mouth every once in a while. Bellatrix relished the sound as she walked around the room, examining the whips closely.

"This is your punishment room, muddy. If you're a bad girl, you'll get sent here. And I can tell you right now, I'm going to sear every visit into your memory." Bellatrix said with delight, coming closer to a decision about which whip to use.

Most of the coiled whips were black, but Bellatrix's eyes fell on one that was a deep dark red color. That one had cost her a pretty penny. It was coiled dragonhide. Making a whip from such an expensive material was generally a complete waste of Galleons. But this one had been soaked in salamander blood during the drying process, which would end up destroying cheaper cowhide whips. Bellatrix took it off the wall with a smile. To think, she had spent so much on this thing and had never been able to use it before! Time to remedy that.

Bellatrix unraveled the whip and snapped it with a very loud crack. Granger flinched from the sound, and Bellatrix could see that the mudblood was practically hyperventilating. Her pet was terrified already, and she didn't even know what effect this particular whip had on the skin. Bellatrix would show her soon enough.

"Remember, muddy. You earned this. Each and every lash." Bellatrix said archly, raising the whip up in the air.

Bellatrix slashed downward with vicious speed. The whip connected squarely with the smooth skin on the mudblood's back, leaving a deep red line from top to bottom.

"MHHFDFFG!" Hermione screamed around the gag in her mouth loudly, twisting in place from the agonizing pain.

Bellatrix longed to keep striking the mudblood, but she forced herself to wait for a moment. Right now, Granger would be feeling the effects of this particular whip. The salamander blood that had been infused into it would cause intense burning that lasted for hours. Far from fading quickly, the pain would mount until the burning was almost as painful as the original lash. Granger moaned and twisted around as the burning sensation began to build.

"Feeling it now, aren't you? It's salamander blood, muddy. I'm sure you've made enough potions with it to know how it works." Bellatrix explained with a laugh, raising the whip once more.

Bellatrix brought the whip down cruelly once more, this time lashing the mudblood's back from another angle so that the dark red line that appeared there formed a large X. Another agonized scream was forced from the mudblood, and Bellatrix found herself becoming quite wet. The Cruciatus Curse was always fun to use, but a whip like this had its own charm. The Cruciatus Curse couldn't really be moderated. The pain it brought overwhelmed the mind quickly and totally. This way, Bellatrix could take her time bringing the mudblood to the absolute brink.

Bellatrix brought the whip down again and again. Each lash forced an agonized scream out of the mudblood, and her pet's back was rapidly becoming a criss-cross of dark red stripes. Meanwhile, Granger was absolutely beside herself. In addition to twisting around desperately, the mudblood was pulling down with her arms as hard as she could, but the metal chain that hung from the ceiling was indifferent to her panicked efforts. The only likely outcome from the mudblood's frenzied efforts was that she'd end up fracturing her wrists, but Bellatrix didn't care. An injury like that would be trivial to heal.

The mudblood had continued to scream for another half dozen lashes, yet she started to slacken in her efforts escape the blows. Granger barely reacted to the last lash, and Bellatrix frowned. She walked in front of the mudblood and saw that her pet had passed out from the pain. Bellatrix couldn't help but be a little impressed. She would have definitely put money on the mudblood breaking before this. Bellatrix took out her wand and pointed it at the mudblood's face.

"Rennervate!" Bellatrix said firmly.

With a gasp, the mudblood came back into consciousness. A few seconds of mindless panic showed on the mudblood's face as she felt the agonizing pain she was in without having any knowledge of why it was happening. Soon after, however, the mudblood seemed to recall. She fixed Bellatrix with a look full of despair and misery. Bellatrix then used a wordless countercharm before pulling the pair of knickers out of her pet's mouth.

"Ready to call me by my proper title, muddy?" Bellatrix asked, arching an eyebrow.

"O...okay. Just...please..." Granger said haltingly, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm waiting muddy." Bellatrix said in a lower, more dangerous voice.

"I'm sorry. M...Mistress." Granger croaked pathetically, closing her eyes.

"Good girl. But it took you far too long to say that. I think we need to reinforce your lesson a bit more." Bellatrix said with a faux air of regret.

The mudblood's eyes flew open and she looked at Bellatrix with a mixture of shock and horror. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile. The mudblood thought that calling her "Mistress" would mean that her punishment would be at an end. That wasn't how it worked. Bellatrix would punish her pet for however long, and in whatever way, she saw fit.

"Let's see if I can get the front of your body to match the back." Bellatrix said cheerfully as she stepped back from the mudblood.

"N-No! You said-!" Granger wailed desperately, already trembling once more.

"I said nothing of the sort, pet. Now scream for me." Bellatrix said cruelly, bringing down the whip once more.

Granger did indeed scream for her. She screamed after the first lash, and the second, and the third, all the way up until the tenth lash, where the mudblood sagged once again, having passed out for the second time. Bellatrix let out an annoyed sigh and considered whether she wanted to wake the mudblood up one more time. She wasn't really satisfied, but the mudblood had probably taken enough for now. After lashing the mudblood's tits, Bellatrix had focused on her pet's pussy to the exclusion of everything else. A heavy criss-cross of dark red lines formed from her pet's bellybutton to her upper thighs. The Granger girl looked disfigured, but Bellatrix knew that the house elves could get the mudblood looking pristine again in no time. She had seen them repair far worse damage. Good progress had been made, and that was enough for now.

Bellatrix was extremely turned on by this point. She considered waking her pet up for the different purpose of forcing the mudblood to take care of her, but it wasn't the time. Breaking the mudblood into serving her sexually would be a separate lesson. It had to be done correctly, or else bringing the mudblood around to wanting to pleasure her would take far longer to accomplish. Bellatrix could take care of herself later. For now, she simply walked up to the unconscious mudblood and stroked her cheek.

"Good girl. You have a long way to go, though." Bellatrix whispered almost tenderly.

Granger obviously didn't respond. She was immersed in perhaps the only place where she could be free from what she mistakenly thought was the "horror" of her situation. Bellatrix would slowly but surely twist the mudblood into seeing that this was not only a wonderful place to be, but the very place that a mudblood like her was always destined to be brought.


	3. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix has to deal with a desperate escape attempt by her ungrateful pet.

Day 3)

Bellatrix stretched out in bed, feeling quite relaxed. Whipping the mudblood into unconsciousness had put her in a great mood yesterday. The only issue that worried her slightly was whether she had gone too far. It would be a shame if the mudblood's skin was permanently marred. Bellatrix got out of bed and walked over to the mudblood's cage in the corner. Just like yesterday, Granger was inside, naked and curled into a ball. Bellatrix could see that the house elves had done an excellent job of healing her, and Granger looked as though she had never met Bellatrix's whip. But the mental trauma the mudblood had experienced would remain, and that was exactly the point.

"Morning, muddy." Bellatrix announced loudly, causing the mudblood to jerk awake.

Granger looked up at Bellatrix at once from inside the cage. Yes, there was a fear in the mudblood's eyes that hadn't been there yesterday. Excellent. Hopefully, it would make the mudblood more biddable. As fun as it was to punish the Granger girl, Bellatrix was more interested in what she could make out of her.

"Hands behind your back, muddy." Bellatrix ordered in the same brisk tone as yesterday, watching the mudblood closely.

Granger wasted very little time in putting her hands behind her back. Bellatrix had to smile at that. The mudblood's sense of obedience was improving. Bellatrix wordlessly cast a Sticking Charm on the mudblood's wrists and opened the door for her. Granger hobbled out just as slowly as she did yesterday, but Bellatrix allowed the mudblood to make her way out without dragging her by the hair. Obedience had its rewards, after all.

As soon as she was out of the cage, the mudblood glanced at Bellatrix before dropping her eyes to the floor. Granger remained on her knees, and she had a certain stillness to her now. Bellatrix had seen that same stillness many times in other prisoners. It usually came about after a particularly harsh interrogation session. The memory of their previous session with Bellatrix was still fresh in their minds, and they had no desire to experience it again any time soon. Since Bellatrix never allowed her prisoners to get a clear idea of what would set her off, the safest thing was to do and say as little as possible. It was a sign that the mudblood's sense of defiance was cracking.

"I hope you learned a few things yesterday, muddy. Like what happens when you don't give me the proper respect. So, did you learn your lesson?" Bellatrix supplied silkily, grabbing the mudblood by the chin and forcing her to look up at Bellatrix directly.

A momentary spark of rebellion appeared in Granger's eyes, but then the memory of the torture Bellatrix inflicted on her yesterday reasserted itself. The mudblood blinked and thought for only a second before answering.

"...Yes, Mistress." Granger said quietly.

"Good girl. Very good girl." Bellatrix said with a wicked smile, being quite pleased with her pet's decision.

Bellatrix pulled Granger in and embraced her in a tight hug before releasing her pet. The mudblood looked baffled by Bellatrix's actions, but that was the point. Torture interspersed with random acts of warmth would serve to unmoor the mudblood from her normal perspective and make her pet yearn for small acts of apparent kindness. And it would work even if Granger became aware of what Bellatrix was doing to her mind. 

Bellatrix had been fully prepared for the mudblood to refuse again, and it would have been fun to whip her recalcitrant pet into unconsciousness once more. But this way, Bellatrix could start to build on the progress she had made. The mudblood's pride had more than a few cracks in it. Now it was time for Bellatrix to push at some physical boundaries in order to see how her pet reacted. Bellatrix reached down between the mudblood's legs to stroke her pussy lightly. As she expected, Granger flinched momentarily, but ultimately did nothing to stop her.

"Good girl. You're learning. Now tell me, who do you belong to?" Bellatrix asked softly, smiling at her pet.

Granger clenched her teeth and said nothing, which was not to Bellatrix's liking. Bellatrix frowned and reached out to grab a fistful of the mudblood's bushy hair. She then pulled back painfully on Granger's hair and forced her pet to look upwards at her. Bellatrix leaned down until she was inches from the mudblood's face.

"Answer me, muddy! Or we'll go straight to the punishment room! Now, who do you belong to?" Bellatrix hissed, continuing to stroke the mudblood between her legs.

"...You." Granger answered with the greatest of reluctance, returning Bellatrix's gaze evenly.

Bellatrix leaned back and paused in her stroking of her pet's pussy to casually slap Granger across the face. With her other hand still gripping the mudblood's hair, Granger had no way to shy away from the blow. Shock showed on her pet's face, which proved to Bellatrix that the mudblood didn't yet understand what was expected of her.

"I want more enthusiasm, muddy. Now I'll ask again, who owns you?" Bellatrix asked intently, looking closely into her pet's eyes.

"You do." Granger answered immediately, though her eyes did not show the requisite fear and submissiveness Bellatrix wanted to see.

Bellatrix frowned and slapped the mudblood's face again, then bent down to warmly kiss Granger's pink-hued cheek. The idea was to impart some measure of emotional whiplash in her pet, and Granger's wide eyes and baffled expression showed that Bellatrix was succeeding. Bellatrix could push the mudblood further, but it would probably be best to slowly ease her pet into accepting her Mistress's control of her body over time.

"We'll need to keep working on that. For now, though, I think you should get a little exercise. Koko!" Bellatrix barked at the end loudly, causing the mudblood to flinch from the sound.

Seconds later, a loud crack echoed in the room as one of Bellatrix's house elves popped into her room. Koko immediately knelt in front of Bellatrix and gave no sign that she even noticed the presence of the naked mudblood next to her.

"Yes, Mistress Black?" Koko asked in an exceedingly polite, respectful tone.

"Take the mudblood outside and have her run around the estate for a few hours. Make sure she keeps up a good pace. Use a switch if she starts to slow down." Bellatrix ordered dismissively.

"Yes, Mistress Black." Koko answered immediately.

The mudblood only had the time to widen her eyes at the words "run" and "hours" before she vanished from the room along with the house elf. Bellatrix got up from the bed and walked over her desk in the corner of the room. She had some letters to send, and after that, an area in the basement would need to be repurposed. Bellatrix's idea was simple, and if she could get Granger to harm someone innocent in order to protect herself, then the mudblood's annoying morality would begin to crumble.

Bellatrix emerged from the basement, where her house elf Gemma was putting the finishing touches on the small chamber Bellatrix had wanted to be converted for her use later tonight. It had taken a few hours, but Bellatrix was pleased how it had all come together. Bellatrix planned to play the new prisoner off of Granger, but it would take time for the Patil girl to be delivered to her estate. Which left Bellatrix with some time to play with her pet.

With a loud crack, Koko appeared in front of her in the hallway. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, wondering why Koko hadn't brought her pet along with her. The house elf seemed frazzled and scared, and Bellatrix instantly had a suspicion about what had happened.

"I am sorry, Mistress Black! But the mudblood escaped me." Koko reported in a frightened tone.

"What? How?" Bellatrix hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There is an area of thick undergrowth near the estate, Mistress Black. On our fourth trip around the estate, the mudblood plunged into it and managed to hide from me. I could have combed through it to look for her, but you ordered me to tell you immediately if she ever escaped." Koko explained, cringing slightly.

Bellatrix growled and took out her wand. Not to punish the house elf (Koko would do that herself), but to cast the spell that would react to her pet's collar and enable her to be Tracked. Bellatrix raised her wand and wordlessly cast it. As she did, a vision appeared in her mind, one of thick bushes and leaves. Bellatrix concentrated on the scene and used it as a basis for Apparating there. As she turned on the spot, Bellatrix saw Koko prostrate herself on the floor uselessly. Apparently, Bellatrix had to do everything around here.

With a loud crack, Bellatrix appeared in the midst of a clump of thick bushes. Bellatrix thought she heard some furtive movement in the bushes cease very quickly, but she couldn't be sure. The undergrowth around her was silent, but if Bellatrix had Apparated here, then Granger must be close by. Bellatrix smiled as she pictured her pet crouching on the ground like a frightened rabbit.

"This was very foolish of you, muddy. But I'll tell you what: If you crawl over to me on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness, then I'll take it easy on you. How does that sound?" Bellatrix called out in a taunting tone to the still bushes, readying her wand.

Not very good, judging from the way Granger declined to take up her offer. Bellatrix shook her head and raised her wand in the air. She had never cast this spell before, but it should be fairly simple to activate the curse on her pet's collar. Granger was about to find out how effective the collar was at making escape impossible. Bellatrix raised her wand as high as she could, and wordlessly cast the simple spell that would activate the collar.

The sound of crackling electricity reached Bellatrix's ears, along with what sounded like weak thrashing. However, the noise wasn't what gave the mudblood's exact position away first. It was the way that Granger's bushy hair had exploded into a veritable cloud as the electricity coursing through it made each strand stand on end. Bellatrix spotted Granger's ballooning hair from underneath a clump of bushes 10 feet away. Even from that far away, Bellatrix could tell that the mudblood had been utterly disabled by the collar attached to her neck. With a casual wave of her wand, Bellatrix dragged the mudblood next to her by her feet.

"Bad girl. Very bad girl. What am I going to do with you, muddy?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically, looking down at her immobilized pet.

Granger was unable to answer her, as the electrical current from the collar had paralyzed her vocal cords. Bellatrix smiled and watched the mudblood twitch helplessly on the ground for a while. She could leave Granger like this for an extended period of time. It would serve the mudblood right, but being exposed to electricity for a such a long period might have unforeseen effects. Bellatrix pointed her wand at her pet and deactivated the collar with the simple countercurse. The electrical crackling stopped, but Granger looked completely lost to the world. Her pet's face had a far-away look on it, her lips moved soundlessly, and her muscles continued to twitch even though there was no longer any current running through them.

Just to be safe, Bellatrix rolled the mudblood over and used a Sticking Charm to bind her hands behind her back. As she did so, Bellatrix noticed that it wasn't just dirt and grime on the mudblood's skin. Granger had accumulated a number of cuts and scratches while trying to crawl through the underbrush naked. It annoyed Bellatrix that the mudblood didn't understand that she needed to take care of her body better. One of Granger's main tasks right now was to look pleasing for her Mistress. It was just one more lesson for Bellatrix to drill into her pet.

The question now was: How to punish her pet? It would be simple to drag the mudblood to the punishment room and whip her over and over again until she passed out several times. That would certainly be fun. But Bellatrix preferred to vary her punishments. It was often best to use new and unexpected methods to punish bad behavior in her prisoners so that they didn't know exactly what would happen if they disobeyed. The value gained from exploiting their fear of the unknown was important to keep in mind.

"Gemma! Koko!" Bellatrix barked, already shifting her plans for the evening.

The two house elves appeared out of nowhere, kneeling in front of Bellatrix. Generally, they looked the same to Bellatrix, but Koko had punished herself with what looked like a heating iron. Koko had reams of bandages over her hands, but she seemed to be able to continue her duties. Bellatrix approved: The house elf was punished, she could still work, and Bellatrix herself didn't have to lift a finger to bring about any of it.

"Gemma, scrub the mudblood down and make sure her skin is pristine. Koko, go ready my cauldron." Bellatrix ordered, stepping back from the mudblood.

"Yes, Mistress Black." They both intoned before vanishing with a pop, taking the incapacitated mudblood with them.

Bellatrix raised her wand to Apparate back to the manor, but she paused for a moment to look around. Bellatrix had to hand it to her pet: Granger had identified the only place around the manor where she could have conceivably eluded pursuers. The effort was a waste of time, of course, because her pet's collar made escape impossible. But the mudblood hadn't known that. Granger had seen a slight opportunity for escape and had taken it. The mudblood's determination was not to be underestimated. Bellatrix had to be certain that there would be no more oversights when it came to her pet's training.

Bellatrix raised the potion up to the light in her study, checking for the distinctive black cherry hue of her own variation of the Sleeping Draught. She had always been fantastic at potion-making, though her talent had passed mostly unnoticed at Hogwarts, where the teachers only had eyes for Snape's exploits. But Bellatrix was quite skilled at Potions as well. She had developed this particular variation of the Sleeping Draught after being dissatisfied with the normal version. It would always grant dreamless sleep to the drinker, and that wouldn't do at all here. Bellatrix needed a potion that kept the drinker in a deep sleep, yet also allowed the drinker to have dreams. Or nightmares, in this case.

Just as Bellatrix corked the completed potion, Gemma appeared with the mudblood in tow. The house elf brought the mudblood to the center of the room and motioned for Granger to kneel, which she did after a very slight pause. Granger was naked, of course, and had been scrubbed clean of all the grime and dirt she had accumulated in the forest. Bellatrix looked Granger over and was pleased to see that the many nicks and abrasions on her pet's skin had healed nicely. All in all, the mudblood looked pleasing to her.

"Leave us." Bellatrix commanded to Gemma dismissively, with the house elf following her command at once.

Granger was looking at Bellatrix with a great deal of wariness. Her pet was intelligent enough to realize that a punishment for her actions was guaranteed, yet Bellatrix's calm demeanor seemed to be throwing her off. That was the idea, of course. Bellatrix wanted the mudblood to be wrong-footed as much as possible.

Bellatrix had been expecting an escape attempt, and this one had been foiled without difficulty. If Bellatrix played her cards right, her pet would be too traumatized to try again any time soon. So why should Bellatrix be upset, especially when she had just been given the opportunity to try out a new way of punishing Granger? Bellatrix picked up the Sleeping Draught she had just created and uncorked it before walking up to her pet.

"Don't worry, muddy. Your punishment is coming. But there's no need to rush matters. First, I want to see if you can figure out what this potion is by sight and smell. Go on." Bellatrix offered, holding out the bottle for her pet to examine.

Granger, from her position on the floor, cautiously sniffed the potion and looked closely at the coloring. The mudblood was quite the studious bookworm, so it was certainly possible that she would understand what it was. Her pet had the potential to be useful for Bellatrix beyond simply looking pretty and pleasing her. If she learned proper obedience, of course.

"Is it a Sleeping Draught?" Granger asked cautiously.

"Yes, it is, muddy. You'll be drinking it shortly." Bellatrix answered, smiling at her pet.

Granger did not look pleased to hear this. She shrank away from the potion slightly, which caused Bellatrix to laugh. Try as the mudblood might, she was going to drink it. When she did, the mudblood would be in a very vulnerable psychological state. And combined with a spell of ordinarily limited usefulness, her pet would be in the perfect state for Bellatrix to toy with.

"But it's no ordinary Sleeping Draught. This one will allow you to dream. And I get to suggest those dreams! Sounds fun, doesn't it?" Bellatrix remarked with another wicked smile.

It did not sound fun at all to Granger, judging from the way she drew further back from Bellatrix. The mudblood shook her head and looked up at Bellatrix in a pleading fashion, but Bellatrix simply arched an eyebrow. Her pet had been a bad girl and had tried to escape. Did she really think she could escape being punished by playing on Bellatrix's sense of pity? It was an exceedingly poor strategy to use against her, but it was one that prisoners tried all the time nevertheless. Bellatrix took out her wand and advanced on the mudblood, who continued to scoot away from her on the floor until she hit a cabinet behind her.

"Come now, muddy. There's no getting out of this. You can either drink the potion like a good girl, or I can force it down your throat in any number of ways. Which will it be?" Bellatrix asked tauntingly, looming over the mudblood.

Granger looked frozen in both fear and indecision and seemed to default to doing nothing. Bellatrix shrugged slightly and raised her wand to point it at Granger's face. Two ropes appeared out of nowhere and lashed themselves across the mudblood's face, one below her chin and the other across her forehead. Bellatrix flicked her wand, and the ropes wrapped themselves around the cabinet the mudblood was next to, thereby immobilizing her pet's head. Notably, Granger still had the use of her hands, but Bellatrix wanted to test out whether her pet would be too afraid to use them against her Mistress.

"It's a little tiring having to constantly bind your wrists, muddy, so I'll leave them free for now. But I'm warning you, if you ever try to strike me, then I will shatter every bone in that hand and it won't be healed any time soon. Do you understand, muddy?" Bellatrix asked warningly.

"Yes." Granger answered quietly as she gulped.

Bellatrix nodded and turned around to face her desk. There was a specially designed funnel on the desk that had a very long, thin stem on it, and Bellatrix Summoned the funnel over to her with a simple gesture. She then knelt in front of where her pet was bound and raised the funnel to her pet's lips, which had become tightly sealed.

"Open up, muddy. I can tell you from experience that there's no gentle way to force someone's mouth open with magic. It often involves a few teeth getting knocked out. Is that what you want?" Bellatrix asked with what she thought was admirable patience.

Granger didn't take very long before she opened her mouth hesitantly. Bellatrix quickly inserted the funnel past her teeth and fed it down the mudblood's throat, making her gag quite a bit. Bellatrix did not stop until she was certain that the end of the funnel was beyond the point where Granger could stop herself from swallowing whatever was poured into the larger end. Bellatrix then uncorked the potion and raised it above the funnel.

"There's no point in being disobedient like this, muddy. You'll end up in the same place regardless, only a little worse for wear." Bellatrix remarked to her pet, tipping the potion into the funnel.

Bellatrix watched as the altered Sleeping Draught filled the funnel, then began disappearing down the mudblood's throat. Granger coughed violently and squirmed as much as she could, but crucially, her pet refrained from using her hands defensively. Bellatrix smiled at this and made a note to give her pet a small treat down the line for her restraint. Granger wasn't going to get anything in the midst of her punishment, however. Bellatrix emptied the bottle into the funnel and waited until every drop had drained through it before she removed the long stem from her pet's throat.

Granger coughed loudly and gulped air, but her movements were already somewhat lethargic. The mudblood's eyelids were drooping as the potion began to have an effect. Bellatrix tossed the funnel aside and raised her wand once more. Now was the time to cast an obscure little spell she had discovered, one that made prisoners more susceptible to suggestion.

"Subicio!" Bellatrix said clearly, pointing her wand at her pet.

The spell settled over the mudblood with little visual effect, but Bellatrix knew she had succeeded. Granger's eyes, though they were half-lidded now, became a touch less focused. She would now be more open to suggestion. Bellatrix had been quite excited a year ago when she had discovered this spell. It had seemed to open up all kinds of avenues for manipulating prisoners under its effect. Then she had begun using it, and disappointment had set it. It turned out that a person's conscious mind would very easily overcome any suggestions planted within the subconscious. Bellatrix had attempted to layer suggestions into prisoners for hours or even days at a time, only to see them swept aside as soon as the prisoner's conscious mind reasserted itself.

The spell was not useful for interrogations, sadly. It didn't seem to have much use at all, which was probably why it was so obscure. But it had a use here. While her pet was dreaming, Bellatrix could use the spell to influence her dreams. And Bellatrix had a number of entertaining ideas in mind.

Granger's eyes closed fully and she soon lost the battle to stay awake. Her pet slumped against the cabinet and began breathing in the slow, steady fashion that Bellatrix knew was hard to fake. With a smile full of anticipation, Bellatrix used her wand to Vanish the ropes around Granger's head and then levitated her pet's sleeping body. She could hardly wait to begin!

Having deposited Granger's sleeping form onto her bed, Bellatrix took off her own dress and climbed on her bed as well. It was nice to have her pet so helpless in front of her. Bellatrix could toy with Granger's nipples and pussy without worrying about any annoying attempts by the mudblood to stop her. The early stages of having a pet were apparently irritating like that. Disobedience could not be tolerated, so play sessions would always be interrupted by the need to punish bad behavior. This way, though, Bellatrix could play with her pet's body to her heart's content.

That was a nice side benefit, but Bellatrix couldn't set aside the mudblood's escape attempt. This would be a punishment as well. Bellatrix mentally ran through some entertaining scenarios before she settled on one that promised to fulfill both objectives. Bellatrix pulled her pet's sleeping body close so that she could whisper into her ear.

"You're in a forest, muddy. The Forbidden Forest, in fact. You're all alone when suddenly, an arrow lands in the tree next to you!" Bellatrix said enthusiastically, setting the stage for the mudblood's dream.

Granger flinched in her grasp as soon as Bellatrix told her about the arrow. Very good. Her pet's open mind and lowered defenses made this quite easy. Although Bellatrix couldn't see her pet's dream, she could at least watch for physical clues as to how Granger was taking it.

"You realize you're surrounded by centaurs! A dozen of them. And they seem very angry that you're trespassing in their territory. Very angry indeed." Bellatrix said wickedly.

The mudblood began trembling slightly in her grasp. Bellatrix enjoyed the sight of her pet's fear for a while and simply stroked Granger's bushy hair. It was quite pleasant to have the mudblood helpless and fearful in front of her, and Bellatrix didn't feel much like continuing. But she didn't want to lose the thread of the dream she was weaving for the mudblood, so Bellatrix pressed on.

"The biggest one grabs you by the arms and raises you up in the air. He bellows to the others that you must be punished! Then he starts galloping with you in tow, and the others follow, whooping and chanting." Bellatrix exclaimed, her imagination going into overdrive.

Bellatrix could feel her pet's heart beat much, much faster at hearing this. Granger began to let out tiny whimpers, and Bellatrix bent down to kiss her pet's cheek. She loved the feeling of having the girl so completely at her mercy. Having Granger in such a fragile, helpless state was like holding a small, delicate egg in her hands. Bellatrix could crush it at any moment, but wasn't it so much better to try to preserve the egg, so that she could enjoy the sense of power she felt? Bellatrix knew which she preferred.

"They take you to their camp. All you see are male centaurs. There don't seem to be any female ones around. That's when they start to tear at your clothes with their rough hands. In no time at all, you're completely naked!" Bellatrix whispered wickedly.

"No! No. No...." Granger mumbled desperately in her sleep, shaking her head weakly.

Bellatrix laughed and reached down between the mudblood's legs. She started to stroke Granger's pussy gently. Unsurprisingly, her pet was not very wet. Bellatrix picked up the pace of her rubbing, as she wanted Granger's body to help illustrate the scene for her. Once Bellatrix could feel her pet's body respond to her rubbing by providing a little bit of wetness, she proceeded with the scene.

"The biggest one lowers you to the ground and mounts you. You can feel his cock pressed against your pussy, and oh my, it's quite big! It's huge! It'll never fit!" Bellatrix exclaimed in a faux-worried tone, enjoying her pet's increasing level of distress as she went on.

It was a fun image, but Bellatrix had no intention of allowing beasts like that anywhere near the mudblood in real life. They would ruin her pet's tight pussy. Even now, Bellatrix had some slight difficulty inserting a finger into it, and once she did, felt distinct proof of the mudblood's virginity. Bellatrix longed to claim it for herself, but that would have to wait. It would be far better in the long run if Granger willingly allowed Bellatrix to take it.

"But he doesn't care! He forces his cock into your pussy with one thrust. You scream from the pain, but the centaurs only laugh as he plows you." Bellatrix said with just as much amusement as her phantom centaurs.

Granger actually did scream then, which Bellatrix was not prepared for. She winced at the unexpected sound. The mudblood had a piercing scream that Bellatrix usually liked to hear, but perhaps not when her ears were in such close proximity. Another surprise was how wet Granger suddenly became. That amused Bellatrix quite a bit, even if it was less a sign of sexual excitement and more of a desperate attempt by her body to provide lubrication in the midst of what it believed was a violent rape.

"No! Please...stop. Please!" Granger begged to the nonexistent centaurs Bellatrix had conjured for her, tears filling her eyes even as they were shut tight.

Bellatrix had to laugh. This was working even better than she had anticipated. From the way Granger's body was reacting, her mind fully believed in the scenario Bellatrix had created for it. Even though it was nothing more than a dream, the mudblood believed she was being forcibly raped by a group of centaurs, with all the pain and soul-crushing humiliation such an act would cause.

Bellatrix didn't get to see what Granger saw, but she did have access to the mudblood's body. Granger's nipples were as hard as diamonds, and Bellatrix longed to be able to taunt the mudblood for her body's shameful reactions. Instead, she had to content herself with pinching Granger's nipples and fondling her breasts. Which was almost as fun to do.

"He's picking up the pace now. The huge centaur is driving his cock even deeper into your pussy. And you know what? It's starting to feel good now. You feel yourself getting closer to cumming." Bellatrix said tauntingly into the mudblood's ear.

As Bellatrix could have predicted, Granger began to cry out in distress at hearing this. Just as before, her pet did not want to climax from being raped. And also just like before, her preference was meaningless. Bellatrix decided how and when her pet climaxed, and forcing her to do so when Granger was dead set against it would only underscore that fact. Bellatrix began rubbing the mudblood's pussy faster and was pleased to see her pet's clit poke out. As soon as it did, Bellatrix transferred her attention to the pleasurable little nub. She rolled Granger's clit between her fingers, and her pet began to squirm unconsciously from the sensation.

"He's about to spurt inside your pussy! You feel like you can't hold yourself back anymore. You know you're going to orgasm as soon as he does. With a great loud bellow, the huge centaur starts filling your pussy with his cum!" Bellatrix announced with great fanfare, rubbing her pet's clit as forcefully as she could.

Granger shrieked again, and Bellatrix could tell that it was the special kind of shriek her pet would only let out when she came. Perhaps only when she came unwillingly, but Bellatrix would find that out later. For now, she simply enjoyed the way her pet shuddered in unwanted pleasure. The way tears were streaming from the mudblood's closed eyes was nice to see, but she particularly liked how Granger's hips were moving as if she was being fucked by a phantom cock. After a minute or so of this, the mudblood's forced orgasm abated and she sagged in a hopeless fashion on the bed.

"Well, you managed to satisfy one of them. But dozens more centaurs want to make you pay as well. And every one of them is going to get a turn. The next one steps forward and mounts you just as the first one did..." Bellatrix detailed with a smile, trailing off delicately.

"Nooooooo!" Granger shouted helplessly in the midst of the dream, unaware that none of this was really happening.

"Yes, muddy. Yes. You can't escape them and you can't fight them. All you can do is cry, and beg, and let them have your pussy. Until each of them is satisfied, and who knows how long that will take?" Bellatrix said with a measure of totally false sympathy.

Tears began streaming from the mudblood's shut eyes once more. Bellatrix could only laugh at her pet's psychic suffering. This was what happened when Granger made foolish escape attempts. Hopefully, it would deter future ones. But for now, Bellatrix felt like taking a nap. It had been a trying day so far. Wrangling her wayward pet, brewing a special version of the Sleeping Draught, forcing it down Granger's uncooperative throat, and weaving the details of the nightmare was quite a lot of work for her. She felt like sleeping for a couple of hours.

Her pet would be right next to her, fast asleep as well. Only Granger was going to have a much less restful sleep than Bellatrix. The Sleeping Draught that she had swallowed would ensure that the mudblood would remain in a deep sleep for hours, unable to wake from the nightmare Bellatrix had trapped her in. Bellatrix smiled and reached out to hold her pet's shaking body before she closed her eyes.

"No! Stop it! Please..." Granger begged pathetically, her hips now moving helplessly as her mind continued with the scene Bellatrix had written for it.

Bellatrix smiled at the sound, kissed Granger's cheek softly, and quickly fell asleep listening to the pleasing sound of her pet's entirely deserved punishment.


	4. Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granger seems to be much more biddable now, but Bellatrix has her doubts. Perhaps she needs to figure out another way to compel her pet's obedience...

Day 4)

Bellatrix opened her eyes, stretched out in her bed and turned to look in the corner of her room. There was her pet, exactly where she was supposed to be. Granger was curled into a ball inside her steel cage. She seemed to be awake, however. Unlike the two days, where the mudblood had tried to cling onto every second of sleep that she could in the morning, Granger's eyes were wide open. The mudblood appeared to be hugging herself and her face had a shell-shocked look on it. Well, being raped by half a hundred centaurs would do that, even if it was just in a dream.

Bellatrix got up from her bed and walked over to the cage. Her pet was not in as much shock as she seemed, judging from how Granger's eyes were able to follow Bellatrix's progress across the room. Bellatrix had to give the mudblood a little credit: some prisoners would be practically catatonic after an experience like that. It was good that Granger was not so mentally fragile.

"Didn't sleep too well, muddy? Well, you have no one to blame but yourself." Bellatrix said with a distinct lack of sympathy, snapping her fingers to open the cage door.

Granger pressed herself against the walls of her cage, away from the opened door. Her pet seemed to have gotten over her fear of tight spaces. Or else she had simply figured that being inside her cage was safer than being outside of it. Her pet had learned the wrong lesson, clearly. It didn't matter whether she was inside the cage or outside of it. Obeying her Mistress was the only way to avoid punishment.

"Don't waste my time, muddy. Out. Now." Bellatrix growled severely.

Whatever calculations the mudblood had made to make her want to stay in the cage were altered by hearing the impatience in Bellatrix's voice. Granger closed her eyes for a moment and then shuffled out. Bellatrix waited for the mudblood to crawl out of the cage before seizing a fistful of Granger's bushy brown hair. By now, her pet knew what to expect and did her best to cringe away from the harsh slap that Bellatrix delivered with her free hand.

"You do what I tell you, muddy. If I want you out of your cage, then you come out." Bellatrix explained firmly, tightening her grip on the mudblood's hair.

"Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry." Granger answered in a very quiet tone, looking at the floor.

"And what else are you sorry about?" Bellatrix prompted, loosening her grip somewhat.

"I'm...sorry for trying to escape, Mistress." Granger answered with a quick glance at Bellatrix before returning her eyes to the floor, having only needed a moment to figure out what Bellatrix meant.

"I hope you are, muddy. Because there's nowhere for you to go. This is your home now. Say it." Bellatrix demanded in a tight tone, still holding onto the mudblood's hair.

"This is my home now, Mistress." Granger responded in a subdued voice.

Bellatrix released the mudblood's hair and leaned down to kiss her pet's pink-hued cheek. Granger probably didn't understand how important it was to get her to say that. Thoughts were nothing; they were easily lost in the thousands of others that slipped in and out of the mind daily. But words would stick in the mudblood's memory more, especially if they were her own. Granger clearly did not enjoy the kiss, but neither did she risk Bellatrix's anger by shying away from it.

"I have some matters to take care of this afternoon. While I'm doing that, I think I'll have you work on your obedience." Bellatrix said in a much more cheerful voice.

Granger looked up at her quizzically but decided not to ask the question that was clearly on the tip of her tongue. That was good. Perhaps her pet was learning how unnecessary it was for her to know what Bellatrix had planned. The mudblood simply had to do as she was told. Bellatrix smiled and reached out again, but this time it was only to stroke her pet's bushy brown hair.

Something about being outside in the open was making Granger much more self-conscious about being naked. Her pet had nothing to hide from Bellatrix anymore, so the mudblood didn't bother to cover herself when they were together. But being outside on the manor grounds was causing Granger to keep her legs tightly together and her shoulders hunched forward. Her pet's posture was not particularly effective at hiding her charms, however. Perhaps Granger wished to use her hands to cover herself, but the mudblood had wisely decided not to. Bellatrix would have slapped her for that. It was good to have a pet that was intelligent enough not to have be reminded of everything constantly.

Bellatrix had brought her pet out here for some simple obedience training. She had told Koko to set up a small area in the soft grass for her pet to use. A large pile of small sticks was stacked inside a marked circle. About 20 feet away from that circle was another marked circle that was empty. The "game" that the mudblood was going to play was very degrading and also very simple. Bellatrix wanted her pet to have no option but to focus on the straightforwardness of her task.

"Get down on all fours, muddy." Bellatrix commanded cheerfully.

Granger wasted little time in obeying her order. Bellatrix watched the mudblood sink down onto the grass on her hands and knees. Prompt obedience was excellent to see, and Bellatrix smiled once more. Her pet was definitely growing on her, now that Granger's rebellious tendencies had been curtailed. Hopefully for good, but Bellatrix wasn't going to assume that was the case quite yet.

"Good girl. Do you see that pile of sticks? Crawl over to it." Bellatrix ordered in the same cheerful tone.

After some very slight hesitation, Granger began crawling toward the stacked pile of sticks. Bellatrix walked behind her pet and enjoyed seeing the way her pet's pussy peeked out from between her thighs, despite the mudblood's amusing attempt to crawl with her legs as tightly together as possible. As soon as Granger reached the sticks, Bellatrix explained the next part of the game.

"Now pick one up. With your teeth, muddy." Bellatrix ordered, rolling her eyes after seeing the mudblood reach for one.

Granger hesitated even longer this time. Bellatrix frowned and was about to bend down to give the mudblood a slap when her pet decided to obey. Granger lowered herself closer to the ground and managed to retrieve a stick from the stack. Although seeing her pet's best impression of a dog carrying a stick in her mouth was an amusing sight, Bellatrix was no longer cheerful. If her pet was truly as cowed as she had seemed, there would have been no hesitation from the mudblood. The fact that there was indicated to Bellatrix that Granger's spirit was still not completely broken.

"Now bring the stick to the empty circle and drop it inside." Bellatrix ordered again, her tone a touch sharper than it had been before.

Granger turned her head to face the empty circle and crawled toward it. Bellatrix followed, but she wasn't focusing on the sight in front of her anymore. Bellatrix needed to come up with some other way to break Granger's spirit for good. If Bellatrix's suspicions were correct, her pet appeared to be one of those annoyingly rare types of people who were both strong in mind and intelligent enough to let themselves bend, but not break.

Bellatrix had seen many prisoners be completely inflexible in their defiance. It was always a pleasure to see, because it meant that they would exhaust their willpower and break sooner rather than later. Granger had been like that at the beginning. Evidently though, her pet had decided to change her tactics. There'd be no telling how long it would take for Bellatrix's usual methods to work in this case. She had to figure something else out. 

As Bellatrix ran through some alternate ideas in her head, the mudblood crawled over to the marked circle and dropped the stick inside it. Bellatrix nodded absently, her mind still focused on possible methods of breaking her pet.

"Good girl. Now crawl back to the pile and do it again until every stick has been transferred. You are not to stand up or to use your hands." Bellatrix commanded in a cool tone.

"But...what's the purpose of moving sticks from one place to another, Mistress?" Granger ventured boldly from the ground, a touch of skepticism in her voice.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows and tamped down on the impulse to give her pet a slap. Granger had used her proper title, after all. But it was absolute confirmation that her pet was not where Bellatrix wanted her to be, mentally speaking. She should have been too cowed to ask such a question.

"You don't need to know the purpose of any order I give, muddy. You just need to follow it. But I understand. This sounds a little boring, doesn't it? Why don't I liven the experience up for you?" Bellatrix asked in a faux-pleasant tone, reaching into her black witch robes.

Bellatrix produced a coin-sized nut from one of her pockets. It was a Turkish Chattering Chestnut. When it was fully grown, the magical nut would skitter and bounce inside its shell, causing it to move in random directions along the ground until it found a shallow pool of water in which the seed could be planted. Bellatrix could already feel the vibration in her palm from the way the nut was bouncing rapidly inside her closed fist. The magical nut had some interesting usage in potion-making, but Bellatrix had a much simpler idea for how to use it here.

"Turn around and spread your legs, muddy. I want to see your pussy." Bellatrix ordered once more in the same faux-pleasant tone.

Granger stiffened at Bellatrix's words and looked to be on the verge of outright disobedience. But once again, the mudblood gave in. Bellatrix watched as her pet turned around on the ground and spread her legs apart, exposing what she had sought to hide ever since Bellatrix had dragged her out here. Bellatrix crouched down and casually reached between the mudblood's legs to rub her pussy. Bellatrix owned it, along with the rest of her pet's body. Why shouldn't she touch it whenever she felt like it?

Even though Granger was silent and facing away from her, Bellatrix could feel the mudblood's sense of outrage coming off of her like a wave. Bellatrix had to laugh at her pet's reaction. It was to be expected. Granger had spent her life believing that her body was inviolate and that she alone determined whether anyone was allowed to touch her. It would take a while for her pet to accept that Bellatrix was the sole determinate of how her body was used.

As fun as it was to sexually humiliate Granger, Bellatrix did have a purpose beyond that. Bellatrix continued to rub her pet's pussy, knowing that Granger's high level of physical sensitivity would help here. The mudblood might have an annoyingly recalcitrant mind, but her body was very cooperative. After less than a minute of brisk rubbing, Granger's clit began poking out hopefully.

"Stay still, muddy." Bellatrix commanded firmly, pausing her rubbing to take out her wand.

Holding it tightly between her fingers, Bellatrix placed the small bouncing nut directly against her pet's exposed clit. She then wordlessly cast a Sticking Charm upon the nut, thereby attaching it to the mudblood's clit. Granger let out a quiet gasp from the sensation, which made Bellatrix smile. Her job done, Bellatrix stowed her wand away and stood up. The Turkish Chattering Chestnut bounced frantically to and fro, but all it did was deliver considerable stimulation to the most exquisitely sensitive part of Granger's body. Already, Granger was unconsciously fidgeting with her thighs, and her breathing was a touch heavier than before.

"That should make your little game more fun, muddy. Aren't you grateful? Tell me." Bellatrix asked cheerfully.

"T-Thank you, Mistress." Granger replied from the ground in a flat voice, clearly less than grateful.

Bellatrix smiled. Granger could hold rebellious thoughts if she wished: What was important was that she kept them to herself and only spoke as Bellatrix wanted her to. Just like the other techniques Bellatrix used to weaker her pet's spirit, forcing Granger to maintain an obedient facade would have a subtle effect on her mindset over time. Eventually, with the proper inducements and training, that facade would meld seamlessly into a spirit of true obedience.

"As I said before, I have a few things to take care of. I expect to see every stick transferred into the other circle before I get back, muddy. If you haven't done so, then we'll take a trip to the punishment room." Bellatrix stated with the same cheerfulness as before.

"Yes, Mistress." Granger murmured quietly, swallowing.

Bellatrix bent down to deliver a kiss to her pet's forehead, which Granger again stoically accepted. Even if the mudblood's obedience was only for show, having Granger properly address her and obey her commands pleased Bellatrix considerably. Her pet was most certainly growing on her. Assuming Granger wasn't stupid enough to make another escape attempt before her training had sufficiently progressed.

Having demonstrated her satisfaction at Granger's attitude, Bellatrix straightened up and walked back toward the Lestrange Manor. Notably, she hadn't given Granger any time frame by which to judge whether she was on pace to finish before Bellatrix returned. That was intentional. Bellatrix wanted the mudblood to hustle and make up for the exercise she hadn't gotten yesterday.

Bellatrix turned back to look at Granger and saw, to her considerable pleasure, that her pet was crawling over to the large pile of sticks at a rapid pace and was attempting to retrieve a stick with her teeth. Granger's sense of modesty, only a few minutes ago quite strong, was evidently a luxury that the mudblood could no longer afford. Granger's decently sized breasts bounced appealingly beneath her, and Bellatrix could already see a slight sheen of wetness beneath the mudblood's thighs. The magical nut, difficult to see from this distance, was already having it's intended effect on her pet.

Granger was behaving at the moment, but that was to be expected. Bellatrix was still within sight. Bellatrix had not made any mention that she had ordered Koko to spy on the mudblood from a small bush that was nearby. She was quite curious to see whether Granger would continue to obey her instructions once there was (seemingly) no one there to watch her. Surely the mudblood wouldn't be stupid enough to run away again, considering how easily Bellatrix had located her last time. Also, even though Bellatrix had left the impression that she could return at any time, she didn't intend to be that unfair. Koko would inform Bellatrix as soon as Granger had finished her task, and only then would Bellatrix return to the grounds.

Now to speak with the Patil girl in the basement. Hopefully, the halfblood girl would have something of use for her.

Bellatrix climbed down the stairs and looked for a large trunk that had been placed there by Gemma the day before. The trunk contained the bound form of Parvati Patil, who had, most unwisely, chosen to fight against the Dark Lord at the Battle of Hogwarts. Like Granger, Parvati had been captured rather than killed when the battle had turned against them. All such prisoners had been interrogated for information on any Hogwarts defenders who had escaped. After that, however, they were given out as spoils of war to any Death Eater that wished to own a pet. That was how Bellatrix had taken ownership of Granger. Parvati had also been a possible choice, but Bellatrix had eyes for no one but the bushy-haired mudblood.

At least until Bellatrix found herself wanting to know more about her pet. Parvati was the same age as Granger and had also been a Gryffindor, meaning that the Patil girl would have spent six or so years living alongside Granger. It stood to reason that she would know a good deal about the mudblood. Bellatrix had been forced to trade away a goblin-made silver bracelet to Travers in exchange for the Patil girl. That bracelet had been in the Black family for centuries, which made Bellatrix loath to give it up, but she had little choice if she wanted Parvati. 

The Lestrange fortune, with the exception of the manor itself, had withered away to almost nothing in the lengthy absence of Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus. And though the Black family vault in Gringotts held a great deal of gold, it was inaccessible to Bellatrix so long as Gringotts remained in chaos. Bellatrix could have petitioned the Dark Lord to give her special access, but had decided that she would rather not remind him of that sorry situation with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Bellatrix took out her wand and conjured a straight-backed wooden chair and placed it in front of the trunk. That being done, she wordlessly cast the Alohomora spell, unlocking the very secure locks that had been placed on the trunk. Parvati Patil came into view a moment later, and Bellatrix's first thought that was the locks placed outside the trunk had been overkill. Parvati was bound head-to-toe in a crouched position with conjured ropes. In addition, Travers (or perhaps an overeager house elf) had tied a heavy black hood over Parvati's head. Bellatrix was a little impressed by their thoroughness. 

But then she remembered that the Patil girl had been locked motionless (as well as deprived of sight and sound) in that trunk for almost 24 straight hours. That was not optimal for interrogations. Sensory deprivation sometimes left victims confused and their memory full of holes. Oh well. She would get the halfblood's brain in gear, one way or another. Bellatrix loosened the ropes around Parvati's neck and pulled off the hood in one fluid motion.

"Wh...Who?" Parvati mumbled blearily, squinting at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gave the halfblood a hard slap across the face. Slaps were excellent correctives: They got the desired attention from the recipient very quickly. The Patil girl cringed away from the slap as best she could, which in effect wasn't much, but she seemed more alert than before. Good. Anyway, Bellatrix didn't particularly enjoy slapping the halfblood the way she did her pet; Parvati's dark-skinned cheeks did not bloom with fetching pink handprints the way Granger's did.

"I'll be asking the questions here. Understand?" Bellatrix asked with impatience, already doubting whether the Patil girl was worth her silver bracelet.

"I...I already told them everything! Please, I-" Parvati began with a plaintive whine, only to be cut off by another slap from Bellatrix.

"You are not to speak unless I ask you a question, and you are only to answer that question." Bellatrix growled fiercely.

This was business, not play. Bellatrix enjoying toying with her pet because she loved seeing Granger's various reactions, whether they were stubbornly defiant or meekly obedient. This halfblood had no such allure for her. The Patil girl, for her part, finally seemed to understand the situation, as she kept quiet.

"I know you've been interrogated before, but I'm going to ask you about something that you haven't talked about. Tell me what you know about Granger." Bellatrix stated in a calm, clear tone.

"Y-You mean Hermione?" Parvati asked very gingerly, already cringing away from Bellatrix.

"Yes. Hermione Granger. Tell me everything you know about her, no matter how trivial. If I'm satisfied with what you've told me, then maybe I won't use you for practice with the Cruciatus Curse. I've been getting a little rusty." Bellatrix commanded with a cruel smile, sitting down on the chair in front of the halfblood.

That particular inducement worked very well. The Patil girl began tripping over herself to talk about Granger. Bellatrix listened closely, sifting the useless bits of information from what might well be useful for her down the line.

"So that's all you know?" Bellatrix asked doubtfully, leaning back in the chair away from the Patil girl.

"Yes! I've told you everything I've ever known about her. I swear." Parvati begged desperately, her eyes filling with tears.

Bellatrix crossed her arms in front of her chest and thought hard. This was mostly for effect. Bellatrix was actually quite satisfied with what she had learned. Parvati had given her a surprisingly large amount of information on Granger. Some of which Bellatrix could have guessed, most of which were not helpful, but there had been a nugget or two that Bellatrix was most certainly going to use.

Foremost of which was that Granger and the Weasley boy, Ron, had been an item. Bellatrix had suspected something like that. Granger, Potter, and Weasley had been on the run together for months at a time. The mudblood was at the age where it was very difficult to spend a lengthy period of time with boys of the same age and not have something develop. Although Bellatrix would have assumed that Granger would have picked Potter. But this was even better for Bellatrix's plans.

"Alright then. I suppose you've just barely given me enough to go on. For now." Bellatrix said languidly, rising from her chair.

"Can...can you just tell one me thing? Is Padma okay? Is she still-?" Parvati asked in a rush, only to be cut off as Bellatrix tied the heavy black hood over her head again.

Having done that, Bellatrix shut the lid of the trunk once more, plunging Parvati back into darkness and silence. Bellatrix had no idea what had happened to Parvati's sister and she saw no reason to expend the effort needed to figure that out. No, the Patil girl could stay in the trunk until Bellatrix had further use for her. One of the house-elves would feed and water her.

Almost as if Bellatrix had said that out loud, Koko appeared with a loud crack. More likely, the house-elf had wisely chosen not to bother Bellatrix until her interrogation was complete. As soon as Koko appeared, she knelt in front of Bellatrix and made her report.

"The mudblood has finished with her task, Mistress Black." Koko informed Bellatrix primly.

"Good. I'll be out there soon enough." Bellatrix said dismissively.

Koko vanished with another loud crack. Excellent. Interrogating Parvati Patil had not been very fun. The girl cried and cringed away from even the lightest threats. Interacting with her pet was much more entertaining by comparison. At least the mudblood had a spine.

Bellatrix stepped out onto the grounds and immediately spotted her pet crouched on the grass next to a pile of sticks. The pile was located inside the circle that had been empty, which meant that her pet had successfully completed her task. Granger was quite a sight: She was covered in sweat, her normally bushy hair hung lank and damp, and being completely naked, she was getting the beginnings of a decent tan. But what interested Bellatrix the most was what was between the mudblood's legs.

Granger's thighs were slick with wetness. Someone who didn't have a clear view of the merrily bouncing nut that was still hard at work delivering heaps of stimulation to Granger's sensitive clit might have thought it was sweat as well, but Bellatrix knew better. Granger wasn't simply tired physically. She had the slightly glassy-eyed look of someone who had been put through the wringer emotionally as well. How many times had the mudblood climaxed out here? Bellatrix very much wanted to find out.

"Koko!" Bellatrix called out, already smiling at her pet.

Koko appeared once more with a loud crack. She immediately knelt in front of Bellatrix as she had been taught. Bellatrix could have asked her for all of this information before, but where would the fun in that have been?

"Did the mudblood complete her appointed task without breaking the rules?" Bellatrix asked the house-elf, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mistress Black. She did not stand up or use her hands." Koko answered primly.

"Excellent. And how many times did she climax, in your estimation?" Bellatrix asked again, smiling at the thought.

"...I believe it was three times, Mistress Black, judging from the way she stopped and cried out each time." Koko answered, the barest trace of embarrassment in her voice.

Of course, Koko's embarrassment was nothing compared to Granger's. Her pet's cheeks were a fiery red and she was not looking at either Bellatrix or the house-elf. Granger had clearly been under the assumption that she was alone. The knowledge that her unwanted climaxes had been dutifully observed and tallied had to be deeply humiliating to the mudblood. Which was just as Bellatrix wanted.

"Good girl. I didn't want you to get bored, muddy. And it looks like you found a way to occupy yourself." Bellatrix remarked playfully, looking down at her pet.

Granger said nothing, but Bellatrix didn't need her to. Her pet's reactions were amusing enough as it was. After a few moments though, Bellatrix realized that she was smiling rather foolishly. Why was that? Was she perhaps developing undue fondness for her pet? That was dangerous, at least for the time being. Bellatrix couldn't afford to take it easy on Granger until the mudblood's spirit had been broken and she had been sufficiently trained. All the same, though, her pet had been very obedient today and deserved a reward.

"Give the mudblood some water and then bathe her. After that, get her some food. Decent food, I mean, not what you've been feeding her. And tell Gemma to do the same with our guest in the basement." Bellatrix commanded softly, looking down at her pet.

Aha. Granger had reacted, just barely, to hearing about a "guest". The mudblood looked up at Bellatrix for just a split second before returning her attention to the ground. Despite her exhaustion, Granger was still paying attention to her surroundings, looking for any scrap of information that could aid her. Bellatrix had to admire her pet's perseverance.

Bellatrix stretched out languidly on her bed, waiting for the mudblood to finish eating. How was she going to approach this? The Patil girl had given Bellatrix some very useful information on how to break Granger completely. Personal threats and punishments did not seem to go very far with her pet. But now, Bellatrix had leverage on the mudblood.

Right on cue, the door to Bellatrix's room opened. Koko led Granger inside, and this time, the house-elf did not have to indicate to the mudblood that she should kneel in front of the bed. Her pet simply did it herself. Bellatrix had to smile at that. Bellatrix turned so that she was lying on her side on the edge of the bed in front of the mudblood. A glance down at the mudblood's pussy showed that the Sticking Charm Bellatrix had cast had finally worn off. There was no longer any bouncing nut there to drive the mudblood to distraction. As soon as Koko left, Bellatrix started in.

"You were very good today, muddy. I'm pleased with your attitude. And that's good news for you, as you'll find out." Bellatrix hinted mysteriously.

"Why is that, Mistress?" Granger asked guardedly, her curiosity winning out over her sense of caution.

"Becuase I've just had a little chat with a guest who told me all about you. In particular, she told me that you and the Weasley boy were dating." Bellatrix answered with a cold smile.

Granger said nothing to that. Bellatrix could almost see the mudblood's mind whirring, wondering how exactly Bellatrix was going to use that information. Well, Bellatrix wasn't going to keep her in suspense. She pushed herself up into a sitting position so that she was looking down on her kneeling pet.

"You should have told me that, muddy! Then I could have told you that he's still alive. Ronald Weasley is in a cell in Azkaban at this very moment." Bellatrix said coolly.

Granger's eyes widened and Bellatrix could see a small measure of hope in her eyes. Excellent. Bellatrix had been a little concerned that even though they had dated, Granger might not care very much about him anymore.

"Is...is that really true?" Granger asked quietly.

"I said that it was, didn't I? Are you calling me a liar?" Bellatrix growled, frowning.

"No, Mistress. Not at all." Granger answered quickly, eager not to give offense.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh yes, The Dark Lord has been interrogating him personally, for reasons that I am uncertain about. But it appears that he's finished with the Weasley boy. I imagine that if the Weasley boy wasn't a pureblood, he'd be dead by now. But he's been returned to his cell in Azkaban to rot." Bellatrix explained, cocking her head slightly.

Granger had the beginnings of tears in her eyes, which Bellatrix noted with glee. Using the Weasley boy as leverage to compel Granger's good behavior might be more effective than Bellatrix had first thought.

"Which brings me to your part in this. At the end of every week, I am going to send a letter to the warden at Azkaban. If I am happy with your behavior, the letter will contain instructions to improve the Weasley boy's circumstance. Maybe he'll get an extra blanket, maybe they'll move him to a more hospitable cell, or perhaps something else. You get the idea." Bellatrix instructed, reaching out to stroke her pet's bushy brown hair.

"But if I am unhappy with your behavior, then the letter will contain a very different set of instructions. I will tell the warden that Ron Weasley is to be given the Dementor's Kiss." Bellatrix said softly, looking closely at her pet for her reaction.

"No! You can't!" Granger exclaimed in horror, her face going pale.

Bellatrix let out a hiss and slapped the mudblood quite hard. She understood Granger's emotional outburst, but even so, she would not tolerate her pet speaking to her like that. Granger was knocked backward onto the floor from her kneeling position, her cheek blooming scarlet.

"What was that, muddy?" Bellatrix hissed in anger.

"I...I'm sorry, Mistress. Forgive me, please." Granger answered in a hollow fashion, looking at Bellatrix in trepidation.

"I was going to say that you've behaved very well today. But now you've spoiled that. You're going to have to do much, much better if you're going to keep the Weasley boy from getting a little Kiss." Bellatrix said forcefully.

Granger went pale once more. Oh yes, she certainly cared for Weasley. Much more than she cared about her own well-being, as nothing Bellatrix had said up to this point had provoked such a reaction out of her. Sure, threatening to take the mudblood to the punishment room quelled her rebellious instincts, but only for a short while. Threatening the Weasley boy, by comparison, seemed to instill a much deeper fear in the mudblood.

"Yes. I understand, Mistress. I will do better." Granger murmured in a frightened tone, returning to her kneeling position in front of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix felt her anger slowly dissipating. Perhaps she didn't need to lash out like that. If Granger had learned her lesson, then the issue was settled. Bellatrix reached out to her pet once more, which caused Granger to flinch away unconsciously. But Bellatrix only wanted to return to stroking her pet's hair.

"Don't worry, muddy. If you put forth your very best effort at pleasing me, then the Weasley boy will be fine." Bellatrix explained in as gentle a tone as she could manage.

Granger nodded, evidently having already come to that conclusion. Excellent. Now, technically speaking, Bellatrix had no authority to order the warden of Azkaban to give anyone the Dementor's Kiss. And if even if she did, Bellatrix was not going to dispose of the Weasley boy when there was a chance that the Dark Lord might have some future use for him. But Granger didn't know that, and Bellatrix fully intended to keep her pet in the dark about those facts.

"Now I think I'll take an afternoon nap. You should rest as well, muddy. Go into your cage." Bellatrix ordered smoothly, raising a hand and snapping her fingers.

The door to the mudblood's cage opened across the room. Granger looked over at the cage with a resigned expression on her face. Bellatrix watched as the mudblood crawled on her hands and knees over to the cage and hesitated before entering. Did her pet care enough for Weasley to willingly enter the tiny enclosed space? Evidently, she did. Bellatrix smiled as her pet climbed inside. As soon as the mudblood was fully inside the cage, Bellatrix snapped her fingers once more, shutting the door.

"Good girl. By the way, I don't want you getting bored in there. If you don't wish to sleep, then you have my permission to touch yourself. But I don't want you cumming. We'll use today as a baseline for the future, I think. Three climaxes a day should be good for you. No more, no less." Bellatrix ordered with deep amusement.

"...Yes, Mistress." Granger replied from across the room, with just a hint of sullenness in her voice.

Bellatrix smiled once more at her pet and then closed her eyes. Granger was nearing the point where she would consent to allowing Bellatrix to claim her virginity. Bellatrix just needed to get the Granger girl acclimatized to her new reality; Her body was to be used as Bellatrix willed, regardless of how Granger might otherwise wish it. Regular orgasms, all of which would now come from her Mistress's touch, would be helpful in establishing that mindset.

After all, that was the only way the mudblood could be persuaded to voluntarily pleasure her Mistress. Bellatrix could force Granger to do so (she could do it right now, in fact) but the idea had little appeal. No, Bellatrix wanted a pet that desperately wished to please her, even in the complete absence of threats and inducements. That point was very far off at the moment, but Bellatrix could picture a time where that would be the case. The image of her loving pet worshipping her was enough to get Bellatrix to relax fully, and in no time at all, she was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> After receiving some feedback from a friend, I had to agree that the journal format makes for a bit of a boring, bloodless style. So I rewrote it in my usual style! If you've read chapter 1 before, go back and read it again in the new style! And absolutely feel free to let me know which you liked better.


End file.
